Royal Love
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Natsu has a secret no one knows about. Hisui has a secret no one knows about. What could they be? ...Oh you all already know, the two are secretly dating, and now they are having another date. Summary sucks I know. I literally had no idea what else to put here. Natsu x Hisui.


**Hello. I'm bored. So have a One-Shot story of this pairing. Cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

"Ugh… I hate trains." Natsu grumble in annoyance as he walked away from the deathtrap he calls a train and into the large city of Crocus. Whoever invented those deserved to be punched in the face by him.

Moving those thoughts to the side, he looked around the bustling Capital city of Fiore. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but smile at seeing all the people happily going on with their lives. Seeing other people happy always makes the Fairy Tail Mage feel happy too.

As he walked through the streets, he could see the massive palace that towered over the rest of the city with ease. A big grin plastered on his face when he saw the palace where the King and Princess lived in. At the thought of the green haired Princess, a small blush appeared on his face, before with a smile on his face, he bolted toward the giant castle.

You see, there was a reason he came here to the Capital city of Fiore. He has a secret that no one, not even Happy, knows about.

And it all involved the green haired woman that was at the palace.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER, IN THE UPPER LEVELS OF THE PALACE'

Lying down on her bed, a certain green haired woman simply sighed as she looked up at the roof of her rather large room.

The bedroom itself could be considered a small house in itself. The main section of the bedroom which consisted that of a king size bed, that had white colored drapes hanging down from the curtain that surrounds the bed. Across from the bed was a rather large desk which consisted of a large mirror and multiple drawers that held arrange of items and jewelry. Not far from the desk was a large drawer that was the size of a full grown man. And right next to that was a full mirror the size of a full grown human and a half.

Next to that was a doorway that leads into the Princesss restroom. The restroom was opened up massively. There was a shower that had a glass door, with the shower big enough to fit multiple people. Next to the shower was a bathtub that could also become a hot tub when activated to be such. Across from both the shower and the bathtub, was where the large counter where multiple sinks were at, with a large mirror being right behind the faucets. This was also where a few drawers were at as well that held her needs such as toothbrushes, toothpaste, and the like.

All in all, Hisui's bedroom and bathroom would make anyone feel poor.

The woman looked at the clock that hanged over her desk, seeing what the time was, getting the green haired Princess to smile a little at seeing it being around six pm.

"He should be here soon." Hisui told herself with a soft smile as she went to get off of her bed.

If anyone would see the green haired woman's attire, they would notice it was a far cry to what she usually wears. If anything, what she was wearing made her look nothing like a princess. She was wearing simple blue jeans and wore a plain red sleeveless shirt. She forgoes her earrings, and even her tiara and any other jewelry she usually wears. Her hair wasn't put in any style, allowing her green colored hair to go all the way down her back freely. She also wore a simply pair of brown shoes. All in all, she looks like an ordinary girl, and not a girl who was a Princess of an entire country.

As well as someone who were about to set off from the building.

Before Hisui could ponder about anything else, a loud knock was heard though her window, to which she smiled, knowing who it was.

Running toward it, she opened as she opened the window as a familiar pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was seen grabbing onto the edges of the window to prevent from plummeting to the ground which was very far beneath him.

"Hi Hisui!" Natsu greeted her happily as he entered the bedroom of the Princess of Fiore.

"Natsu!" Hisui responded with a smile of her own, before she ran over to give him a hug, to which the pink haired male returned just as happily.

The two quickly pulled away as Natsu grinned happily as he looked at her.

"Are you ready for our date?" Natsu asked her, to which she nodded happily.

"Of course!" The green haired woman answered him with a smile of her own more.

Yes, that's right. Natsu Dragneel, the supposedly densest male on the entire planet, was secretly dating the Princess of Fiore Hisui Fiore herself.

"Great!" Natsu told her.

Before Hisui knew it, she found herself being carried bridal style by the pink haired Fire Dragon, getting her to blush greatly from the action, though it didn't stop the smile that was still present on her face. Natsu then walked over to the window before looking at the green haired beauty in his arms with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hold on tight!" He told her with a grin.

Before the Princess knew it, Natsu, while holding her, then jumped out of the window, getting both of them to laugh loudly as they felt the air colliding through their faces. They were used to doing this, so jumping from the very high palace wasn't troubling anymore.

If anything, it was thrilling to the both of them.

'LATER'

It was now completely dark outside, with the stars coming out to shine down on the world below them all. Most people already headed into their homes, as only very few people were still out and about in the massive city.

Walking through the city happily, both Natsu and Hisui could be seen walking arm in arm laughing about whatever the two may be talking about.

"So Lucy was forced to wear a bride outfit in order to lure a monster?" Hisui asked once again laughing, finding the image and the situation hilarious. Natsu was also laughing from him telling the tale.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. The monster constantly tried to grab her! You should have seen the look on Lucy's face when the monster kept on chasing after her!" Natsu told her, as he remembered the horrified blonde running around in a hysterical manner away from the beast. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer wished he had a camera on him then so he could show Hisui.

The two laugh out loud once more before they arrived in front of a large water fountain where a bench was also right in front of the large fountain. The two then went on to sit down at the wooden bench as they continued to talk and laugh about whatever came to mind.

A short while later, the two ceased their talking as they simply relaxed and looked up to the star filled sky in silent. Natsu turned his attention from the sight to look at the green haired woman next to him, who continued to look up at the night sky. The pink haired male couldn't help but smile softly at seeing her like this.

Natsu could remember when this all started between the two of them. It was after their victory over the dragons and Future Rogue, and during the victory party that they got together. Hisui wanted to talk to him in private away from everyone else, mainly to thank him once more for helping to save Fiore. And from then, they merely talked and talked, and before they knew it, they grew to enjoy the other's company greatly. It was there where they were too in the moment when they kissed.

The pink haired male couldn't help but snicker quietly to himself as he remembered how the both of them freaked out when they realized what they did that night.

"It's such a beautiful night." Hisui broke the silent as she spoke up, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah," Natsu told her before he went on, "Just like you." This got her to look at him with a small blush and with a gentle smile on her face.

"That's a pretty cheesy thing to say." She informed him.

"Yeah I know, but it's true." Natsu replied back to her.

Both of them still had their smiles, before the pink haired male and the green haired female leaned in towards one another as their lips collided into one another. It was a simple kiss, nothing lustful, nothing overboard, just a simple passionate kiss between a man and woman who loved each other.

The kiss lasted for a minute before the two pulled away, breathing a bit hard due to lack of air. However this didn't bother them as they both simply smiled at each other once more, before they looked up back at the night star filled sky.

"It's getting late." Natsu spoke up.

"Yeah." Hisui replied back to him.

"Do you want to head back now?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked her.

His answer came in the form of her leaning onto him, a small but gentle smile on her face with her eyes close.

"Can we stay like this for a little while longer?" She asked him in a quiet tone. Natsu simply smiled at her before he too leaned on her.

"Of course." Natsu simply told her, as he too closed his eyes.

The two merely remained like that, leaning on one another with happy and content smiles on their faces. The time will come when they will have to tell those they knew about their relationship, and thus their feelings will no longer be kept a secret. Already they could imagine how Fairy Tail or how the King would act when they find out. It would no doubt get heads to roll.

But right now, for them, everything was nice.

 **There we go. One-shot done. Not too long, but hey, what can you do?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
